Obviously, various types of refrigeration units, such as freezers and coolers, are long known in the art. Many times refrigeration units, some of which have glass doors, are used in retail environments in order to sell products that need to be cooled or frozen. Because the refrigeration unit is being used to sell a product, the more attention that the refrigeration unit gets from passing customers, the greater the likelihood the items inside will be sold. However, in the past, refrigeration units have only incorporated visual effects in order to attract the attention of passing customers. While successful, visual effects will not grab the attention of a busy customer, particularly when the customer has become desensitized to the visual effect due to having seen it many times or due to being placed near competing products also attempting to obtain the customer's attention using a visual effect